


Shut My Mouth And Strike The Demons (That Cursed You And Your Reasons)

by Morrigan_Healy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy
Summary: The Winchesters meet their exact matches out on the road, albeit in female form - and sometimes, these parallels run a little too close for comfort. Basically SPN with two additional leads. Will cover events up to the season five finale. Title from Smashing Pumpkins' Mayonaise. Dean/OC, Sam/OC Will not be finished.





	1. Just Bersa Business

Exams. Blue books. Black ink. Studying until 5 AM, such is the life of a college student. Usually, given no morning classes, the caramel brunette would still be sleeping. Would be being the key word.

Unlike most days however, she was up at the University's welcome center, atleast half a mile from the Cambridge Apartments she called home with two other roommates.

"LIZZIE! HOW YOU BEEN?!"

At the sight of her older, raven-haired sister mid-pace in the welcome center lounge, Elizabeth Bersa visibly cringed.

"Solana? I thought you moved out East, y'know, with mom...bit of a short notice to just pop over for a visit, sis. It's exam week and I'm not exactly feeling sociable."

"Atleast I got you out of that cramped apartment, is it really as bad as it looks on skype?"

"No, not really! But seriously, of all the times to show up, you pick finals week. Like what the fuck?"

"I just wanted to come and say hey, is that such a big deal?"

"Well, no, but come on - if we go back to my apartment I can take a nap and you can eat my food - I have left strawberry-rhubarb pie still," and at the mention of pie the elder sister' eyes light up.

"Pie? COME ON!"

As soon as the two make it back into Lizzie's apartment, she finds her roommates already gone.

"Finally, peace and quiet, thank fuck. Now I can study."

"Thought you said you were gonna take a nap?"

"Awh, hell no! Do you know how many tests I need to study for?! If I pass these, I'll finally have sophomore standing when I'm in freshman year! THIS IS HUGE!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so study, I'm still eating your food."

Ten minutes later, and Solana had her face buried into Lizzie's mini fridge, the younger sibling with her nose in a book - well, until she doozed off.

It was the old house, the old room. Dad had just said goodnight, and then gone to bed. Mom was already laying down, and Solana had already crawled into her bed opposite the crib. Suddenly, the mobile stopped working and the lights in the room flickered offf. Solana instantly began to scream, hating the dark. Within seconds Mom had ran in, and comforted her, walking with Solana back to her and Dad's room, insisting if she was scared Solana could share the bed. And then Mom started screaming, I remember that. And then - well I just remember bright lights, dancing around - oranges and yellows, maybe some reds. And all the while, Mom's screaming for Dad, before she comes bolting down the hallway, scooping Solana into her arms, who'd been trying to carry me. Within minutes we're outside, and there's police cars. I don't even- I just-

"DAD!"

Lizzie sits bolt upright from her bed, smacking her head on the loft above her.

"Another nightmare? You're stressed, I get it."

"You. Have. No. Idea. And - holy shit, did you eat the whole thing? Rachel's gonna kill you! Her mom made that!"

"Yeah, so your roommate's a psycho bitch, good to know. How long have the nightmares been goin' on for?"

"Dunno, two weeks, maybe? They always come back with the anxiety, that's all. Speaking of coming back, Sol, what the fuck? I heard nothing from you since 8th grade graduation when I went to go live out at Aunt Bridget's. I know you and Mom still went hunting, but..."

"Yeah, about that. I'm here because of mom."

"Oh no, not this again - you're not dragging me on one of your stupid little trips, Solana. I'm done, I have a social life now. Friends. Boys that would date me if I'd only ask, dances and clubs to attend. I can't go back."

"She went on a hunting trip. And she hasn't been back, hasn't even checked in. It's been three days. I'm worried Lizzie. It's not like her."

At the mention of her mom being gone, Lizzie's face paled.

"S-she's gone? Maybe her phone just died or something, that's all."

"I don't think so. Man, I could really use you on this - although I've been some stuff on my own, I don't want to do that all the time. Just one hunt, to help me find her. Please?"

Lizzie turned and shut the book she'd been sleeping on, opening her laptop.

"Solana, I can't. I've got too much at-"

"When do your exams start? There's got to be time yet." There's a tinge of pleading in her voice, and Lizzie's having a hard time looking her older sibling in the face.

Lizzie sighed.

"I have Comm 131 Thursday night, Health 192 Friday morning, and then Math 141 Friday after lunch. So literally not for another we- No. No. No. Solana, I have to study!"

"You said you had a social life, did you mean that as in you talk to books?"

"Oh, shut. Up. So I have a free week and I'm stressed. I can't just up and disappear with you to go hunting! We didn't have a normal life, we didn't live like kids! Self defense and tai kwon do until we were so sore we couldn't move, all the weapons training, the latin lessons for exorcisms! I told mom I was scared of the dark, and what does she do? Gives me a .45. That isn't normal, Solana. We were raised like...tributes. Expected sacrifices to some dark being if we ever got caught. You can't expect me to just-"

"Stop. Look in the mirror. You're smiling just talking about this. You miss it. Admit it. You miss the hunt. Liz, come on."

"It's Lizzie, you know that." Another smile, which she tries to hide by grabbing her pillow and hugging it.

"And yeah, so I kinda miss it. And as long as we're back by my comm 131 exam, I suppose I can leave. We're only going to find mom though, don't expect me to tag along with anything else, alright?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure the diner's a good idea? Have you seen the locals? What if - ugh, I know we're chasin' ghosts and undead stuff but man, I don't want to end up on an episode of Criminal Minds!" Lizzie complained as the two walked into the local diner in some small northern Wisconsin town.

"Oh quit it - they have buffalo wings the size of your hand, or atleast that's what I heard."

"You're only here for the pie."

"Damn straight I am!" and right at that moment, one of the waiters had came by, "Can I get you girls some drinks?"

"Raspberry iced tea if possible," Lizzie.

"Lemonade. And whatever your finest pie is." Solana.

Looking around however, at the mention of 'pie' Lizzie notices a guy in the booth across the bar from them, who gives her a chin jut and a smile.

"Dude I think he just checked you out."

"You're the one that ordered pie, dumbass. Maybe he's one of the bakers?"

Solana shrugged. Soon the girls drinks came and they ordered food, and by the time it was time to pay, the waiter had to inform them of some rather surprising news.

"Ladies, the gentlemen across the bar have insisted they pay for the both of you, as well as another round, your choice if you'd only introduce yourselves. Usually I won't deliver messages, but these men seem like nice souls, perhaps you'll heed their offer?"

Looking across the bar, the same man from before waved, the one sitting opposite him shaking his head and trying not to smile.

"I don't know, do we? They were nice enough to pay for us," Solana pointed out.

"Remember what I said about ending up on criminal Minds? This is exactly what I mean, what if they drug us and kidnap us or worse, like-"

"Lizzie, it'll be fine, come on."

Walking over to where the two men sat, one of them got up to sit next to the other one, leaving the opposite side of the booth open for the girls. Solana sat down first, and then Lizzie followed.

"Thank you, for paying and all. It's really quite nice, doing something good for ordinary people." Solana began. "I'm Solana Bersa, and this is my younger sister, Elizabeth."

"Just call me Lizzie."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sam." Shy smile, a half- wave.

"Huh. That's weird. We already have something in common." Lizzie started, smiling.

"Which is?" Dean wondered, wondering exactly why Sam had the same look on his face that Elizabeth, er, Lizzie, had.

"We're named for guns," Sam finished for her, "Bersas were famous in World War One, they always worked in the trenches," Lizzie giggles, obviously happy she's not the only nerd around, "And Winchesters are notorious during World War Two, and there's there's of course The Winchester Mystery House out in California, with all in windows, doors and-"

"Stairways to nowhere." Dean added, sneaking a glance at Solana, who smiled back.

"So why'd you two come out here? We don't see pretty girls like you in this town alot." Dean started.

"We're sorta visiting, family stuff."

"We know all about that, now don't we, Sammy?"

"How many times have I told you - it's just Sam."

Lizzie had to muffle her laughter with her hoodie, this was a great start, and these guys were pretty cute, the one named Sam had sorta curly-but-not-really honey-brown hair and dark eyes.

The other one had green eyes, and darker hair than his brother's, and it was styled differently too.

"But yeah family stuff, yay, right? Nope, been three days looking and we can't find them anywhere." Solana.

"Don't you have their address?"

"Yeah but it's like they just disappeared, poof, gone." Lizzie explains, with hands motions for affect.

"Who was it? We're detectives, maybe we can help." Sam looked at Dean, who nodded, "My brother and I handle missing persons sometimes, and if it's your family we'd hate to see you guys upset over a loved one."

Lizzie nodded.

"It was our mom, our father died in a house fire when I was...Solana, how older was I?"

"You were like not even a year...anyways, our dad died when I was four, and our mom is big into hunting, so she'll go off for days at a time during season and usually she comes back, but-"

Both girls looked at each other and sighed.

"It's been five days and she hasn't come back yet."

Both men's faces immediately pale.

"What kind of hunting? Does she know the woods in the area she's in?" Sam asks.

"Well, yeah of course she does, she's a de- OW!" Solana started before Lizzie elbowed her in the ribs and spoke over her.

"You're both going to think we're crazy, but our mother...she was a hunter, and we are too - like, not for deer, ducks or actually animals. More like dark animals - ones that more often than not weren't real...or, atleast that's what normal people think."

"You mean like, ghosts and dead things, right? Curses, odd disappearances? Supernatural stuff like that?" Dean tried, earning a smile from the older girl.

"Exactly like that...and you're not a real detective, there's no way. Who are you two?"

Dean can only smirk, it seems these girls are used to playing the same game they are.

"Sounds like we're just like you."


	2. Too Freaky

"So wait a minute, you mean you do exactly what we do? With like the rock salt and the sawed off shotguns and the bibles and-" Sam launched into explaining before Solana cut him off.

"And more. We're hunting for the thing that killed our father. Our mother was a dedicated kicker of undead ass, as I was saying before my sister just decided to tell two complete strangers things we don't even tell our best friends."

Dean automatically raised his hands in a 'I-completely-agree' motion.

"And I know hunters are better off working alone in case something comes up, but - ah, ow - fuck, not again!" Lizzie mumbled under her breath, face becoming momentarily pained as she put a hand to her head, closing her eyes.

Blood, and enough of it to know that someone died. Tire tracks, too - leading off into nowhere and the distant wail of a truck horn. And then of teenage boy, playing with knives, spinning them before throwing them, headlights suddenly beaming in his house's windows. More blood, and an overwhelming feeling of sadness for the boy now dead on the road in front of his house, stupid enough to go see what was wrong. Surprisingly, the knives he'd set on the table before going outside were still spinning, as though he'd never set them down. But if he hadn't been holding them, how were they still moving?

"Lizzie, you alright? Lizzie. Come on, it's daytime, you only get these when you sleep!" Solana protested, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder and pushing the glass of raspberry iced tea towards her at the same time, "Drink, it might go away that way."

"Not anymore," the younger sister panted through gritted teeth, "Wish they'd just let me pass out, it's like my head's splitting in half!"

Neither of the girls saw Sam's eyes widen in shock.

"You said your father died in a house fire, right? Did it start in any particular room of the house?" Dean asked, already knowing what his brother was thinking.

Solana looked up the moment Lizzie's face relaxed and she sat back against the booth, nursing her tea.

"Yeah, it started in our room - really it was Lizzie's nursery at the time, I just slept in there on a single bed because I watched to make sure she was always safe. Mom never would stop talking about the things in the dark and how I needed to watch out for Lizzie, y'know?"

Sam looked at Dean, who shrugged, a soft "Son of a bitch," crossing his lips in denial. They'd just found another special kid like Sam.

"Lizzie...I hope you don't mind all these questions - really it's like another hunt. But, I know you might not remember this, but about how old were you when this fire happened?"

She bit her lip, Solana had told her time and time again there'd been something weird that the fire had happened on her sixth month birthday.

"I was exactly six months old at the time, why?"

Sam sighed.

"That's - that's what happened to me, our parents. That's how Dean and I's mom died - fire broke out on my six month birthday and our dad found mom pinned to the ceiling with her abdomen split and-" he broke off, falling silent, noticing Lizzie had clamped her hands over her ears.

"No fucking way. No. No. No. I thought it was just us, only me! Our mom found our DAD like that, pinned to the ceiling a-and-" and for once the usually emotionally-stable hunter has buried her head into her sister's sweater and began to sob.

"I really didn't mean to bring back old memories, it's just - we've been looking for people like you." Dean explained.

"Why, so you can k-kill me? Like we've had to do to the others? I've had to kill three girls like myself already, two of the twins tried to kill Solana so I had no choice and the third one I don't even remember and- these visions, they don't - I don't want them, I want to be n-n-normal!"

"Ssshhhh, jesus, Lizzie calm down, you'll scare people!" Solana teased, running a hand down her sister's back in an attempt to soothe her, noticing how people in surrounding booths were glancing their way.

"Did you just say you get visions? Is that what that headache thing was?" Sam asked.

Lizzie actually smiled, lifting her head from Solana's shoulder.

"See, damn, there's someone that gets it. Yeah, first it started out just as nightmares, and then - well, sometimes I get them in the day now. Usually only when I'm near another person like me."

Dean closed his eyes and almost wanted to smack his head on the table. This was way too freaky to be legit.

"Son of a bitch. Sam, she's your freakin' twin."

As soon as the four had left the diner, they headed out to the parking lot, where Solana immediately dashed for the black '67 Chevy Impala, eyes wide.

"Holy smokes. This is just - it's a classic, and looks brand new, how'd you-"

"She's my baby, 'course I've gotta take care of her. You should hear her purr once she gets going," Dean replied, already starting to feel like these female hunters were worth working with if the elder one knew her way around a classic car lot, neverminding that the younger one has issues like Sam.

"Yeah, and our's is a piece of junk," Lizzie commented, walking off toward her and Solana's car, which was a viridian green '73 Cadillac Coupe de Ville. Sam walked behind her, wantingg to talk to her without his brother overhearing.

Dean whistled the moment he caught sight of the car, nodding towards Solana, "Likewise about the classic!"

When Lizzie opened her door to get in the car, she almost had a mild heart attack at the sight of Sam in the rearview mirror.

"Jesus, Sam - don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed slightly at her reaction and Lizzie found herself distracted by dark puppy dog eyes, atleast until he spoke.

"I'm really sorry about all that in the diner, it's just been so long since we've found anyone like you, and the fact that you and your sister are hunters after the same thing we are? It's too good an opportunity to pass up, I mean, if you'd let us I'm sure Dean would be open to working with you two - four heads are better than two in this case. And I mean - this is the first time I've found someone with the same ability I have."

Lizzie nodded.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were almost trying to hit on me. But I'm sure Solana wouldn't object to that idea. Do you guys have a hotel room somewhere? We might be able to book the room across the hall, that way we can research cases and what not."

Sam smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like a perfect idea. I'll go tell Dean, and then I'll get your sister over her for you."

He didn't catch Lizzie watching him as he walked away, her mind running a mile a minute.


	3. Hunter Confidante (Breaking Her Heart)

Well, that day at the diner meeting the Winchesters was then beginning of an already wild ride for the Bersa sisters, and things were only going to get more complicated as time went on.

Lizzie's visions continued to get worse as the week went on, so she and Sam immediately figured there was another special child like them involved.

"Found something, here."

"Like, our type of thing?" Solana asked as the four of them sat in the boys' motel room, each trying to find a case.

"Like what, Liz - Ghosts? Drownings, disappearances?" Sam asked, seeing if he could get away with calling her Liz.

"None of that stuff, Sammy. That's right, if you play that game with me, I'll play it right back," Lizzie said, getting off topic. "Back to the point, check it out. An old trucker guy got ran over the same way said boy in my visions was. Take a look. Think that's why my visions are worsening, it's still killing."

Turning the laptop screen, the group saw a guy who looked like he'd been dead for weeks.

"Authorities weren't sure what it was from, but they do know that it was unusual that the body was in the middle of the woods. It was obvious that this guy got ran over by some sort of truck. There were tire tracks all over him, so this was definitely on purpose." she rattled off.

"How do we know that this is our type of gig?" Dean asked.

"Because, there was also another time about 6 months ago, the body was found in the same condition, same place." Solana answered. Dean smiled at her, "Someone's been doing their research."

"So, some spirit could be taking over and driving a truck or something?" Sam asked.

"Exactly. Could be revenge, but all I know is that we have to get rid of it somehow."

"Wait a minute...I think I know someone in the area where this stuff is taking place, we should go talk to them and see if they know anything related to it."

"How far of a drive?" Lizzie asks, already sick of sitting in the car all day.

"Hour at best, I think. Come on. Sooner we get there, sooner this thing stops killing people."

When the group finally made it to the town Dean was talking about, they parked the cars off a ditch in the highway.

"The hell, Dean? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Well, if you'd let me explain - her house is up the road about two miles, and since this is where people have been seeing the truck, I think one of us should stay back and keep watch, even if it is broad daylight." he explained.

Lizzie sighed, "I'll do it - means I get to control the music for once, being Sol won't be in the car."

Her sister grinned, "House rules, Liz - driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole."

So it was set - Lizzie had decided to stay back, in case anything else happens on the highway, the others would go check out the girl's house to find out if she knew anything about the truck ghost.

As the three heard Lizzie crank the stereo in the de Ville, Dean, Sam, and Solana all got into the Impala. A few minutes later they pull into a driveway of a house, that pretty much looked like it was in the middle of nowhere.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"I just need to talk to her. Besides, we know her and she might be able to help with something," Dean said.

"You keep saying that but - Wait, her? Who's this 'her', Dean?" Solana asked, with an angry tone.

"Cassie, Dean's ex-girlfriend," Sam said. "Dean, how do you know this is going to help? Besides, we both know that isn't the only reason why you're here."

Solana just sat there in silence. It was pretty obvious that she was heartbroken, but she couldn't tell Dean. It was bad enough she was attracted to him in the first place, she didn't need to be rejected, too.

"I'm gonna go in. You two, stay here." As that was said, Dean was off.

"So, Sam, is she a nice girl?"

"Why do you ask all of the questions all of a sudden? Are you in love with him or something?" After Sam said that, Solana's pale face turned bright red, to which Sam continued, "Oh my god, you're in love with my brother! Gross!"

"It's not gross. He's really cute, and nice. But, c'mon. He could never love me. All I'll ever be is his best friend, nothing more. And we've known you like what, a week? It's too early to say I'm in love." She was clearly upset.

Sam tried to cheer her up, so he gave her a hug and said; "Trust me. I know my brother, and you two are a lot alike. It's kinda crazy, but you two have the exact same personality. Cassie was a really pushy girlfriend, and she broke up with him after he told her about us hunting. If he's who you really want, then I would suggest talking to him before he does something stupid."

"You know what, Sam? You're right. I'm gonna go in there right now and talk to him."

"Wait, Solana! I'm not sure if that's a good idea!"

She ignored him, and she went to the house. When she got to the doorstep, she knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She went for the doorknob, and opened it. She felt kinda bad for just walking into somebody's house.

"Hello?" Nobody answered her.

Where was he? It couldn't have been ten minutes since Dean had left the car.

"Dean? Cassie?" Still, no answer.

She walked further into the house, and noticed a staircase. She decided to look upstairs for them. She walked slowly up the stairs, and as soon as she reached the top, she heard Dean and Cassie. What she was hearing was unbelieveable. It sounded like Dean was letting out little moans, and Cassie was as well. Then, she heard a bed creek. Right then and there, she instantly knew they were having sex. She walked a little further just to see, and opened the bedroom door a little. She was right. Dean and Cassie were most definitely going at it. Solana's heart had dropped to the floor. Knowing that it was too late was even worse. Why was this happening? She tried not to sob too loud, and ended up walking down the staircase, and out the door.

"Uh-oh. Don't tell me..." Solana soon ran into the back of the car, and sat in the backseat. She kicked and screamed and punched everything around her. Luckily, she didn't break a window.

She didn't even know how long the fit had gone on for. Must have been at least fifteen minutes, because by the time Sam had said something along the lines of "Solana, I'm so sorry about my brother. I didn't think he'd actually do this." and tried to open the door to sit by Solana in the backseat and talk to her, Dean came outside.

"Dude, you're never gonna believe what happened," Dean paused, and noticed that Solana was crying in the backseat.

"Why's Solana crying?"

"Maybe you should ask her."

Managing a glare at his older brother, Sam opened the door for Dean, who clearly was obvious to the fact that he'd upset Solana.

She looked up and glared at him at he slid into the backseat next to her.

"What did I do?" ,

Huffing slightly, Solana raised a hand and she smacked him across the face as hard as she could.

"What t-the hell i-is y-your problem?!" Solana sobbed. "I s-saw you t-two!"

"This is why I told you to stay here." He deadpanned, grabbing her wrists so she couldn't blindside him across the face again, "But why is it such a big deal to you? It's not like that was cheating on you."

Her face paled at the word 'cheating', she really didn't ever want to think of Dean being a cheater. Ever.

"I c-can't tell y-you n-now. It's already too late!"

"Solana -" pausing, not even thinking about what her reaction to the term of endearment (though he rarely ever used them anymore) might be, he added, "Sweetheart. It's never too late. Please, tell me."

"Seriously, Dean? You're so god damn oblivious! If you haven't figured out by now that I'm in love with you, then you must be stupid!"

Dean's face blanched with guilt, it was that moment he realized how badly he'd fucked up. He felt pretty shitty knowing that he hurt Solana.

"Dean!" It was Cassie, standing on the front porch, calling to him.

Solana's eyes darkened and she all but pushed him out of the car.

"Go on, say goodbye. Or stay with her, I don't care."

The minute Dean got out of the Impala and started walking towards her, Cassie had ran to meet him. She gave him a big hug and kiss to which Dean pulled away, knowing how awkward it was that Sol was in the car some five feet away.

"Uhhhh...I'll talk to you later, Cassie."

After a smile goodbye, Sam, Solana and Dean then headed back on the highway to see if Lizzie had seen anything new.


	4. The Usual Stupid Thing

"Anything?" Solana called over the dull roar of the BoDeans mixtape playing through the stereo.

"Nope, not that I've been paying attention. How did the house visit go? Did they know anything?"

"Not anything that would help the case, but she sure helped Dean," Solana spat, getting out of the Impala and walking towards the de Ville, not surprised when Lizzie got out of the driver's seat, leaning against the door and crossing her arms.

"Oh god. Dean Winchester - What did you do to my sister?" Lizzie asked, and at once her tone changed to something of a protective mother.

"Well, the house we went to? It was HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND'S! And then - THEN - Well, him and Cassie sorta did something-" Solana explained, fully expecting the reaction her sister would have.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR EX, KNOWING MY SISTER IS IN LOVE WITH YOU?!" Lizzie yelled, in complete shock.

Dean only raised his hands in an 'i surrender' motion, but Solana had already began to walk away from everyone.

"I didn't know, okay?! And it's only been a week! WHO FALLS IN LOVE THAT FAST?! God damn you girls get overheated. That's why you don't get close to people with this job, not anymore."

"You still really should go talk to her, Dean." Sam suggested, glancing at Solana, who had broken into a run.

"Don't know where she thinks she's going, it's flatland out here." Lizzie added.

"Alright. I will." Dean then started off after her, when all of a sudden, his phone rang; it was Cassie. He answered.

"Cassie. Unless it's related to the truck case, please, I'm a little busy."

"Can we please talk about earlier? C'mon, come over tonight."

"I can't. Please, can we talk later?"

"But, Dean! I love you!" With that said, Dean freaked out, and hung up on her.

Catching up with Solana, he called after her, "I don't know how far you think you're going to get, but you can't run forever."

"What are you doing here? Did I not make it clear that I want to be alone?" Solana turned on her heels, voice cracking with tears. By that time Dean had reached her, but as she protested he pulled her into his arms.

"Solana, look. I'm so so so so sorry. I didn't know any of that would happen! She came on to me and the next thing I know she's-" He paused when he saw her tearing up.

"I thought that I made it pretty obvious that I've got a crush on you. I thought you'd notice, the way I'm always grabbing your hand and how I flirt with you, big time - I'm trying to play your own game, I've watched you at the bars, girls just fall for you! And then to hear you say you don't get close to people with this job and then to catch you having - Maybe I was wrong about it, I'll never get a chance at being your girlfriend, Dean. I should just tell Lizzie we're better off working alone" She was trying her best not to cry.

"I don't know what to do, alright?!. C-Cassie still loves me, b-but you just admitted-. I just don't k-know what to do! All I know is that I want you to stay in my arms - right. now!"

Solana's eyes are wide with shock, to hear the normally sarcastic Winchester almost on the edge of tears is scaring her.

"Sweetheart, you just do what your heart says. If you still love her, then go for her-"

"B-but I don't want h-her! I want you, Solana!" He squeezed her tighter.

"Dean Winchester. Look at me," as she said that, his eyes met hers. They twinkled, and she felt her heart race even faster.

"I think it's going to be awhile before we get really serious, with all of what's just happened. Just please, fix whatever happened between you and Cassie before I do it for you." He smiled.

"I know you probably won't believe me after I say this, but I love you, Solana."

"I love you too, Dean. Now c'mon, let's get back to Sam and Lizzie." She started walking, "Before they think they're alone."

"Wait!" Dean ran up to her, grabbed her face, and pressed his lips softly against Solana's. She didn't seem to be rejecting it. She put her hand against his face, and continued kissing his lips. She then pulled away.

"The rumors are true. You are an amazing kisser." Solana laughed, kissed Dean quickly one last time, and headed back to Sam and Lizzie.

So after a day of two of further research about the truck and it's owner, it was determined that they needed to find the bones of the owner and burn them, that should get rid of the ghost. As usual, Dean and Sam went and did the digging and the fire starting, leaving the girls alone in their motel room.

"So you and Dean, huh? Who would've thought. If Dad could see you now, hooking up with a hunter-" Lizzie started.

"Like you don't want to fuck his brother."

"HEY! I never said that! I just think he's really attractive, that's all. Even if he does kinda look like one of my exes. And I wouldn't mind that, I guess. You know as well as I the body a hunter has to have to do what we do."

When Dean and Sam returned, they both hungirly suggested going to a 24-hour restaurant, if only so Dean could have his pie.

Both girls agreed immediately.

"So, how'd it go?"

"It was too easy, but something still doesn't feel right." Sam admitted, offering the half-full plate of french fries toward Lizzie, who in turn split half of that on her plate and Solana's.

"Like it's still around, or?" Solana added.

"Well, kinda. A guy like that's not just gonna go with salt and fire. He's pure evil, at least that's what everyone we interviewed said."

"So what do you think we do now? So burning the body had no effect on that thing?"

Dean shrugged, digging out his wallet and pulling one of the many credit cards he'd scammed out and putting it on the check table; after that picking up the last forkful of his slice of apple pie.

"Sure it did - now it's pissed. And I'd do the usual stupid thing - I'm going to lure out that truck - this ends tonight."

It was quiet for a few seconds as the group's waiter returned to take the check, to his surprise Solana had grabbed her purse and pulled cash out, "Take this instead, keep the change. Thanks."

"What was-"

"That's thanks for buying us drinks the day we met." she explained with a smile, "And about tailing that truck, I'm going too!"

As soon as Solana had said that, Dean was shuffling out of the booth, already looking towards the door, trying to time when it might show up on the open road.

"Alright, yeah, that's cool. Bit of an adventure, hey?"

With a grin he left the restaurant, leaving Solana taking off after him, Sam and Lizzie staring dumbstruck at their retreating forms.


	5. So Much For Slow

"AND WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Lizzie texted Solana, half laughing as it sent.

"GET A ROOM, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" She texted back. Lizzie could only laugh as she heard the engine start up. Two minutes later the pair watched the Impala take to the road.

"I cannot believe Dean took Solana and drove off to hell knows where," Sam pointed out, grabbing for the whatever-generic-tavern-on-tap beer the waiter had grabbed him.

"All to draw out that damn truck. He's gonna get himself killed if he's not careful one of these days."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Sam agreed before Lizzie spoke again, "And it's okay that way I guess, I mean, now it's just us. And besides, with the two of them gone, music's up to us."

Sam grinned, "You want to get out of here?"

Lizzie winked.

When they got back to the motel and settled down for the night, Lizzie dressed up in only a large t-shirt and pink lacy underwear. She got into the bed opposite of where Sam was sitting, and laid down.

"So, since when was it okay for you to dress half naked around me?" Sam laughed.

"I'm naturally warm, okay? Being around you doesn't exactly cool me off. And plus it's not like it should bother you." She responded, flipping through whatever channels were on the tinny little television in the room.

"We should get a movie, or like-" she turned to him with a crooked grin, "Other movies, for like - adults."

Sam laughed, trying to brush off how forward the suggestion of watching porn had been.

"I never said it did, I'm just saying. It's making me feel..kinda...y'know.." Sam looked down, and when he looked back up, Lizzie was standing right in front of him, hands on her hips with her shoulders back, showing off exactly how good her posture really was. She leaned down, grabbed Sam's chin with her index finger, and kissed him on the lips softly. She pulled up after a few seconds.

Sam smiled, "What was that for?"

"Because, I like to tease you. And I've wanted to do that for like, ever. You have some nice lips there, Sammy Winchester." Lizzie smirked, knowing that she can get away with calling him Sammy.

"Two can play at the game, Liz." Sam grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her down to him to where she was on top of him. He put his hands on her back, making chills go down her spine.

Of course, the moment they're about to kiss again, his cell phone rings.

It's Solana and she sounds absolutely terrified.

"THIS THING'S CHASING US HELP WHAT DO WE NEED TO DO?!" Solana yelled into the phone in a rush, on hand clamped on the seat for dear life, eyes constantly staring out the window at the big black truck just behind them.

"Where are you? How is it still chasing you? You salted and burned the bones, his ghost should be gone!" Lizzie had grabbed the phone from Sam, worry in her hazel eyes.

"Told you there was something NOT RIGHT! And I'm in the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass!" She heard Dean yell back.

"Well - where are you?"

As soon as Solana had rattled off the Impala's location, Lizzie had a plan in mind.

"Take a left, now." Lizzie said, looking at the map Sam had spread out on the coffee table.

"NOW?"

"In point 7 miles, and don't miss it."

After some shuffling on the other end of the line, Solana's voice came.

"Now what? What's your plan?"

"Keep going straight, then in half a mile turn right. Go another quarter mile and take a left, you should see part of a building. Swing around so you're directly next to it."

"WHY?"

"You're not leading it away," Sam started, having grabbed the phone back, "You're leading it to you."

Muffled swearing from Dean on the other line, before Solana screams and Sam abruptly pulls the phone away from his ear.

"It-It's gone. It went to head on collide with us and it just disappeared! What the hell just happened? I'm ALIVE?!"

Through the phone Solana could hear Sam smiling, "You have the car just past the old church's gates, that building is the ruins, or what's left of them. Hollowed ground, evil spirits can't leave it once they cross it. That should get rid of it for good, I mean, I figured maybe that would get rid of it."

Two seconds later Dean had grabbed the phone from Solana, "Maybe?! Maybe?! What if you were wrong?"

"Honestly that thought hadn't occurred to me."

Without skipping a beat Dean clicked the phone shut, not even caring he'd just hung up on his brother.

Turning to Solana, he smiled.

"Can you believe that? 'Well that honestly didn't occur to me,' I'm gonna kill him."

"So...now that they're not dead and he hung up on you, can we get back to where we were?" Lizzie asked, some hint of a seductive tone creeping into her voice as she shifted her hips against Sam, grinding softly into his lap.

He accidentally bit his tongue trying to suppress a groan of desire before noticing how odd the situation was.

"My brother and your sister almost got ran over by a killer truck and you're sitting here trying to seduce me? I'm so confused-"

"You're just lucky you're cute." She started kissing him, deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth lightly. His tongue touched hers, and soon it was like their tongues were wrestling. They both pulled away, gasping for air. She sat up, making him sit up as well. Her legs were wrapped around him, and she kissed him the same way again. She pulled his shirt off, revealing his strong torso. He had abs, like full on six pack and his biceps were fully showing, and they looked bigger than she thought they actually were.

"Oh. My. God." That was all Lizzie could say. She looked into his eyes, and he looked back. He noticed her eyes glistening, and his heart skipped a beat. He knew he had feelings for her, but this moment, right here, was the moment he had fallen in love with Lizzie. He leaned in to kiss her softly. Their lips made movements every few seconds for about a minute.

"Wow, Sammy. That was...perfect." They were still looking into each other's eyes.

"Liz, I- I think I'm in love with you." Her eyes widened, as well as her smile. Sam felt relief, knowing that meant that she felt the same.

It'd been the first time he'd said those three words since Jessica. Somehow his heart still ached at the memory, but knowing there was a girl in front of him that had gone through exactly what he had with losing a parent - somehow it equalled out.

"Sammy, I love you too. I love you so much." She hugged him tightly, pulled back, and kissed him again. This time, he was deepening the kiss the same way she had before. He laid back down, and she got off of him, and cupped him to make sure he was ready and - fuck she was in for it. He had a full erection, and she could not wait to see what it looked like.

Without really thinking about how he'd react, she unzipped his fly, and tugged impatiently at the pant legs. As soon as she'd gotten them off and thrown them to the ground, she looked up to see his eyes dilated slightly with lust, hazel irises clouded over.

"Just to let you know I don't wanna stop." she murmured, voice breathy at the thought of sleeping with him at last. Scrambling back up to straddle him, she grinned at what she'd started.

"You mind if I take your shirt off, babe?" She nodded, and Sam pulled her shirt off in one smooth movement, showing her breasts and that underwear he knew would be easy to take to shreds. He grabbed at her breasts, smirking at how her head tilted back slightly and she'd bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to steady herself on top of him. He let go at the almost the animalistic whine leaving her lips, and then he took off his boxers.

"Good. 'Cause neither do I."

Lizzie could have melted at the way he'd said that, but somehow managed to keep herself together, sliding off him to the side of the bed, standing to slip out of what little lace still kept her body covered, neverminding how she felt her cheeks flame up at being completely naked in front of him - especially when she allowed her eyes to give him a full once-over.

"Oh my god, Sam. You're so big. I wonder how it'll feel inside of me." she teased, and with a wink she sat back down,the majority of her weight resting back on his knees, her small hands dancing in light patterns on his hips.

He only answered her with a partial eye roll and a little laugh as him flipped them over, pinning her beneath him to the thick comforter, lips already glued together, one of her hands in his hair.


	6. Impala Improv

When Solana finally managed to remind herself everything was normal and they hadn't almost been killed by a ghost truck, she turned to Dean.

"You realize we've left Sammy and Liz alone, at night, in a motel room together, right?"

Her hair was pulled back into a loose french braid, and she wore old sweatpants that she's turned into capris with a faded Kansas City Royals t-shirt.

"You really think my brother and your sister aren't going to take advantage of the fact that we left them alone the same way we are?"

Not even wanting to think about that, she cringed.

"Now come on, you've gotta be running on adrenalin after that.." he trailed off, she turned to look at him, trying not to smirk, knowing what he meant.

"I really hope you don't mean the car, this thing is your baby."

Pulling the keys out of the ignition and putting them in the glove box, he turned back to her and grinned, leaning in to kiss her, putting a hand on her leg.

"You sly sonuvabitch," she teases, noses touching, his breath warm against her face as one of his hands rests on her cheek, the other running through her bangs and soft, quick kisses are exchanged.

"Told you this'd be fine. And yeah, so it's the car - no other girl's had the honor you're about to have." Dean practically purred, wanton lust creeping into his voice.

"Which is?" she tried to ask as innocently as she could, but the the soft click of the the doors unlocking made her realize what he meant.

"Ever have sex in a car?"

Her eyes widened as he continued, "Driver's side shotgun might be kinda hard to maneuver - backseat okay with you? It'll let us stretch out."

Solana put a hand to her mouth as she tried to avoid giggling.

"Oh, that's more than okay, Dean. More than okay."

And five minutes later, they're both in the backseat of the Impala, Dean's head against one of the window rests, Solana perched on his hips, straddling him, his knees bent and feet resting against the other door.

She's leaning into him, lips against his neck, hands frantically pulling at his shirt, trying to get the buttons undone so she can flip it over his head. A few more minutes like this and she'll let him take over, this isn't the first time she's done this, she just knows what it does to guys when she starts it. Giving up on trying to get his shirt off, she instead slides a hand up under it, racking it back down his chest, her other hand going into his hair as she brings her lips back to his.

Although, she's surprised when his hand grabs her wrist to stop her from clawing her way back down his form again – she's felt strong well built abs on him and heaven knows she wants more.

And with that grab, she knows the tables are turning – and soon enough he's flipped them around, she's the one pinned down, one of his knees between her legs, one hand trying to undo her braid, the other on her side with subtle moans leaving her lips.

When he finally manages to allow her to breath, she's looking up at him, eyes completely clouded over.

"Still can't believe you're letting me do this," Solana acknowledged, pausing as he groaned, she'd flattened herself against him, one hand at his jeans, her lips back at his neck where she bit down slightly harder than she'd been, inevitably driving Dean even crazier in the heat of the moment.

"Sweetheart I'm just getting started." And with that, Dean reached for the edges of her shirt, flipping it over her head in one smooth motion, trying not to pay attention to the slight squeak that left her lips.

"Not fair, you're not shirtless yet and I am? Heh." She grinned, leaning down and doing the same before throwing it somewhere into the front, expecting it to land on the dash. Taking another second to drag her nails back down his chest, her eyes seemed to twinkle with approval at the sudden grab he'd made at the seat, his nails had curled into the soft interior of the backseat as he bit his lip - clearly he was used to some roughness.

"Oh boy, you're one of those...this is going to be fun, isn't it?" she teased, scooting up slightly against him, giggling as his hips automatically rotated under her.

Before she can stop herself, her bra's off and she's somehow managed to get out of her shorts, revealing lacy black underwear from Victoria's Secret, not that she cared where it was from as long as it was lacy.

She doesn't even have to ask if she can help as Dean struggles slightly with his jeans from the way they're positioned, although he get them down to his ankles just fine, apparently car sex hasn't been much of a problem for him.

A sudden pang of sheer want overcomes him, and his hands slip to her hips, not being careful of his nails, which dig in; in turn causing her to tilt her head back and whine, not expecting him to have gotten sort of rough in return. Before she can say anything however, one of his hands is running across her stomach, just allowing his pinkie to drift beneath the lace shielding whatever innocence remains, and he tilts up beneath her, causing her to slide back on him, and - fuck - she can feel his erection pressing against her through his boxers.

"I want you, Solana," Dean purred, his pinkie brushing a tad bit lower, causing her to close her eyes, she's liking this feeling a bit too much, knowing where this is heading.

"Touch me, Dean. Please...and I don't like saying please, makes it sound like I'm begging and I hate that."

Dean smirked, allowing his hand to slip somewhat, fingers turning outward to pull and stretch the lace, watching it tear under his hands.

Before she has time to even prepare herself, his thumb's got a nice rhythm on her clit and his index and middle finger are already in her.

"Ah- fuck, you're a good kisser, but - nya hell I didn't think-"

He only rolled his eyes, adjusting his feet against the opposite door, knowing they're going to fall asleep if they stay where they are.

"Come on, the kissing's only a tease - guarantee I'm the best you're ever going to have."

"is that a - mhm- challenge, than?" she managed, eyelids fluttering closed as she bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to stop the whine of satisfaction at the mere thought of Dean having sex with her in the back of his car.

"Please, that's not a challenge,it's a fact." he replied without skipping a beat, bringing their lips back together.

Eight minutes later and any clothing left between them is gone, and the windows are already fogging from shaky breaths and quieted screams, given Solana's head is balanced on the armrest of one door, one hand clawing down Dean's back, the other grabbing for the seat to steady herself as he pushed himself back into her with a groan.

"Fuck, you're tight-you must not be used to this," he pointed out, seconds before she bucked underneath him, giggling as his lips glided to her neck.

"It's not that I'm not used to it, I just- eh. I read enough to know what I'm supposed to do."

Another move, and whatever happens causes both of them to react, she gasping his name at the sudden feeling of his teeth coming down a little too hard on her neck.

Sensing her body's beginning to respond to him, Dean decides to change things a bit.

Solana, on the other hand, isn't exactly sure how much more of a sensory overdrive she can handle - between the fact that the leather seating of the car feels way too good against her skin with Dean pressing her into it; coupled with the change in speed and intensity - already she can feel her eyes wanting to roll back into her head with the sheer amount of ecstasy and adrenalin in her body.

"D-Dean - slow down, my h-head can't-"

"Mind not wanting to keep up with your body?" He grins, leans up slightly - manages to turn his head to nibble at her ear, and fuck she can't help the moan.

"Don't stop."

And in saying that, Solana realizes what she's gotten herself into - she's way over her head with a guy she thought she'd never have, and yet - "Solana, sweetheart - hunter stamina. I can keep this up all night."

The next second, he'd muffled her laugh with his lips. one of his hands reaching down to fondle one of her breasts, thumb flickering over the hardened pink nub of a nipple, causing her to smile into the kiss as one of her hands racked down his back in turn, her legs automatically responding in tandem to the way his hips were moving against her own; although she was surprised when she managed to lift hers and arch her back as he pushed into her again sending another jolt through the both of them.

"All night? You sure about that?" she teased, glazed blue-green eyes staring into green, hips lifting again and again, head somehow managing to not knock against said window.

"Alright," corner lip kiss. "So-" hollow of the ear. "Maybe." pulse point, light nip. "I." Mouth, enough to melt her defense, tongues battling, he pulling away for air with another thrust - "Lied."

She grinned, "Let's have it then."

Her hands to his hair, one of his to her breast, the other to her hip - and fuck being gentle, they both need this. To finally have someone that knows what it's like to do what they do every day, to deal with the danger and the fear and the people they've lost and what they've seen - sometimes it's too much, and the stress is too much, and only pure carnal animality can relieve that pain; why Solana's nails grip at the fabric of the seats repeatedly as Dean kisses her as hard as he can to keep himself quiet - fuck being lonely, fuck the bad memories.

He's only here with her in the moment, still surprised he convinced himself sex in the back of the Impala was a good idea (hey, nothing had gone wrong yet), completely aware of every move the two of them are making, first with her - the way her hands flex and nails curl, the slight almost headache-inducing tugs she keeps laying into his hair, how he can feel her heartbeat just beneath skin that's heated from contact with his - and then himself, how at every thrust he can literally feel the tension and stress melting away as he explores her body, soft cries meeting his ears as she can no longer stay quiet at any cost.

Usually when this happens. he knows.

Another tug to his hair and their gaze meets, she can barely keep a steady breathing pattern.

"You okay?"

An almost nervous giggle.

"My stamina isn't as - ah - hell, I can't- D-Dean- I-" she tries to explain, stumbling over her words, body ready to give out.

"You're not a screamer, are you? If so-SOLANA!" Dean doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Solana's dug her teeth into his shoulder, anything to stop the sudden bloodcurdling orgasm-induced scream of his name as she comes apart beneath him, tears edging out of her eyes as she clamps them shut.

In part fueled by her bite and the feeling of her reacting around him, it's not long after the his own release is triggered, he kissing her for as long and as deeply as he can until the initial spasm passes, his vision clearing of whatever stars and pretty lights had been triggered.

When her mouth finally unlocks from his skin, she smiles sheepishly, biting her lip.

"I should've told you before, Dean - I'm a screamer...I'm sorry," she apologized, leaning up against him to nuzzle their noses, he still breathing hard, "Fuck, baby, you're bleeding...I broke skin. Ow, god that must hurt, I'm so so sorry!"

He actually manages to smirk, glancing down at his shoulder to see a small amount of blood welling in the teeth marks she'd left.

"You think this is going to stop me? Oh, you're in for it now, honey. We're not leaving this car til sunrise, promise."

"We better be able to get dressed before anyone sees us though!"

"Yeah, yeah, decorum, whatever, got it."

In the morning, shortly before sunrise, Dean wakes up. Not surprised to find Solana tangled against him, he nudges her slightly.

"Sol - wake up. We gotta get dressed - and then head back, I don't want to leave them alone any longer than we should."

Begrudgingly the raven haired girl stirs, placing a few kisses along his chest before lifting her head and leaning over to grab her bra and underwear.

"Neverminding how my shirt's on the dashboard. How'd you-" she gawked in approval as Dean managed to slide jeans and boxers up in one go, being he managed to keep them low enough around his ankles to still move without them coming off completely.

"Practice, believe me, princess. Kinda like that bite mark you left, that's not the first time you've done that."

"Nope. Think it's safe to go back to the hotel, or-" she wondered with a grin.

"Try calling first? That's probably a good idea." He suggested. she nodded.

As he pulled a shirt on, she dialed Lizzie's cell. None to her surprise, she didn't pick up.

"Feel like going to breakfast somewhere? She's not picking up."

Dean smiled, grabbing the keys out of the glovebox, "Better safe than sorry."

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Lizzie and Sam were actually awake; namely because she'd had another nightmare - this one of the Impala crashing into something (or someone) that wasn't visible.

"I-I told you b-before, Sam - it's n-not a vision this time! Just a r-really r-really bad dream! P-probably because I'm so stressed, I'm fine."

One hand went to cup her face to wipe the tears away, the other adjusting the blanket around her as she turned against him, one of her hands tracing his chest.

"I know I s-sound like a little kid, b-but don't let m-me fall back asleep. Please, Sammy. Please. Usually the nightmares are flashbacks of my dad, not -"

He nodded, free hand coming to rest ontop of hers. Trying to ignore where his mind had gone once she said not to let her sleep, he spoke.

"I get it. And I mean, Solana and Dean are stil gone. Probably are getting food, knowing how your sister is."

She lifted her head and gave him a shy smile, "Well I'm hungry too..." slight giggle. "Just not for food."

"Lizzie, no - there's always an offhand chance they'll walk in-" Sam tried, although her lips were already at his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: so my cowriter that Solana Bersa is based off of has decided to not work on this anymore with me, and honestly I have no idea where I want to take this, being I feel the sisters are too Mary-Sueish for their own good. I may scrap this entire fic. If someone would be interested in helping me rewrite in and change some things (or just get a coherent storyline, that would be great.) I'm sorry if you've enjoyed this, I don't know what I was thinking when writing this - this started at 4 in the morning after a Supernatural binge.*


End file.
